Unforgettable
by Youkai-Rin
Summary: Will Inuyasha and Kagome finally know each other loves one of another? What happens when kagome has to Face Kikyo about Inuyasha? Inuxkag Find out!
1. Boredom!

Woot: Just something I put together after Boredom… Hope you like…!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and gang do not belong to me! Too bad though…

Unforgettable

It was late at night and the group seemed restless… Miroku sat bored beside Shippo and Shippo beside the Demon Exterminator Sango who was gazing at her friend, Kagome. Kagome wasn't meaning to stare at Inuyasha, but did none the least and inuyasha Grew Nervous.

'Why is she staring at me?!' Inuyasha Thought hopping out of the tree. Kagome finally caught herself staring (even though she has been for at least two hours) She quickly Blushed and sat up wandering over to the top of the hill that they camped next to.

'What's wrong with her' Inuyasha thought but decided to ask the group "you guys… what's wrong with kagome? She has been staring at me for awhile…"

"Heh yeah we noticed… She was thinking of something…" Miroku Sighed looking at sango.

"Well, of course she was thinking! Any Baka could see that." Sango said as she Got up to check on Kagome "Ill see what's wrong… If it is any of your business I will tell" Sango told the Boys and took off to find Kagome staring off into the night sky. "Kagome? Is everything alright?" Sango Said Sitting next to Kagome.

"Yeah everything is alright. Sango… when did I start staring and why didn't you stop me?!" Kagome sighed and looked at Sango who sat next to her now a bit worried herself.

"Well… I didn't notice but when I did I couldn't resist but see how Inuyasha Reacts if someone was just staring at him" Sango Giggled to herself as Kagome Nudged her.

"Its _not _Funny Sango… he prolly thinks I'm a creep now…" Kagome Couldn't hold it in for much longer whether she wanted Sango to know or not, she was going to tell her… "Sango… I think… I think I might… might have fallen for Inuyasha…"

"I _knew _it! How come you never told me?! Its Just so obvious even Miroku knows…"

"He would of heard… I don't want to Intrude on him…"

"Intrude? What do you mean? Intrude as in not… What do you mean?

"Heh… bad choice of words… I'm not sure if Inuyasha Feels the same way… I don't want to make him not like me by me telling him I like him… in that way…" Kagome nervously lowered her head "then… there's Kikyo…"

"I know what you mean… I don't understand what Inuyasha Sees in that pile of mud… That's all she is… I don't believe even if it was Kikyo she would be the same as when she left… He needs to move on… But as long as she is around he refuses… not much we can do but sit and let him figure it out… Ya' know?" Sango Then lifted Kagome's Head and wiped some of the silent tears from her cheeks "More questions will be brought up if you go back with tears…" Kagome and Sango Made their way back to camp. Inuyasha could smell the dried tears on Kagome's cheek. He turned to Sango "Everything is alright, Inuyasha… She just needs some friends… no questions…" Sango sat next to Kagome to make sure none of them Bothered her… Kagome had brought some Crosswords to do and did them in silence…

The next morning Kagome awoke with Inuyasha Tapping her shoulder "Kagome? Is everything alright? Sango Wouldn't let me ask you so I waited…" Inuyasha asked looking more concerned.

"um… Yeah… I'm alright… everything is alright…" Kagome decided to change the Subject "Are you hungry? I could make you something if you want."

"Well… I am a hungry… You got any Ramen?" Inuyasha asked but already knew that answer. Kagome has always brought Ramen with her… She knew it was his Favorite. Kagome Smiled and Grabbed her pack.

"Of course I do!" Kagome pulled the ramen out and started to cook it… 'Well at least he isn't asking about last night' She then handed him a bowl and made her one also. She looked at her clock it was still very very early and Sango and Miroku were not asleep when she fell asleep.

After Inuyasha was done he looked at Kagome. He knew she was hiding something from him. "Kagome… Tell me what's wrong… I know its none of my business but I don't like to see you like this." Inuyasha wiped his mouth

"Nothing to be concerned with…"

"No tell me… why were you staring at me anyway?"

"………"

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to!"

"why the hell not?!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome stood up. He was waiting to be sat but when instead he heard Kagome Retreat to the hill she sat at yesterday it made him even more worried… "SANGO!" Inuyasha Yelled at Sango who was reluctant to get up.

"Hrmm… What is it Inuyasha… Mir…" Sango Coughed and Sat upward "FINE what is it?! What's So damn important you have to wake me up from a… 'good' Dream…" Inuyasha Sat next to her without replying at first.

"I want YOU to tell ME what the Hell is going on with Kagome! When I got her mad today she didn't sit me she ran off to that damn Hill!"

"Well Isn't that a good thing?" Miroku Yawned and stretched

"It's not bad but… She hasn't ever done that before… I tried to ask her what's buggin' her but--" Inuyasha Got Cut off by something hitting his head

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT ASK QUESTIONS! All Kagome Needs right now is to know you care about her…"

"DAMN IT I ASKED HER TO SHOW I CARED… WHAT KIND OF 'FRIEND' WOULDN'T ASK?! Damn you…" Inuyasha Scoffed And rubbed the Dent where the rock hit his head.

"Heh… Sorry… Never saw it that way… She doesn't really want you to know this Inuyasha…" Sango looked at Miroku asking for his help

"Inuyasha, Don't take it personally… Kagome Probably Is confused about something… And she doesn't want to have anyone know in case she turned out wrong or to be laughed at… It would embarrass her more than likely…" Miroku Nodded at Sango, he knew what Kagome had been thinking… Sango accidentally Slipped while talking to Miroku that night. Inuyasha Was in deep thought and when he saw Sango hit Miroku on the head he thought he was being a Leach again.

'Doesn't she know I am here for her. It hurts to see her like this…' Inuyasha looked toward the Hill 'Why cant she tell me'

"Inuyasha Now is not the time to go and ask her what's wrong you definitely will get sat!" Sango Said looking at Inuyasha who was walking to the hill

"Feh" Inuyasha Walked with a greater pace now 'just going to say sorry.. And to tell her I'm here for her… much easily thought than said though… Opening up to Kagome might make her like me… W-wait Where… why did I say that…' Upon think that though he saw Kagome Sitting in the grass thinking to herself staring into the distance

"Kagome?" Kagome Quickly Turned and saw Inuyasha standing Behind her

"Yeah?" Inuyasha Sat next to her which made her nervous 'Don't sit here sit over there'

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to know that I am here if you need me" Inuyasha Was even more nervous 'Were both nervous… why?'

"I know your here for me Inuyasha… Some things though… are meant to be kept to ones self until he or she know that their not the only one… You know?" She then sighed… she even confused herself…

"Umm… I think I understand… Miroku said it along the same lines this morning…" he say Kagome's Eyes got wide when he said that "Um Kagome?"

"SANGO IM GONNA KILL YOU" Kagome Was running toward camp. Sango heard this and looked at Miroku… They both knew who and why she was coming after…

"UH OH" Sango and Miroku gasped together as they Sprinted Toward the river. Inuyasha Was even more confused and started to run after Kagome. Shippo and Inuyasha Watched as Sango and Miroku Begged for mercy

"PLEASE KAGOME it just Slipped!! I swear he did it! He snuck it out of me!" Sango Looked at Miroku who was glaring at her

"I did no such thing. I merely asked what was up and she spilled the beans!" Miroku Said while Climbing higher into the tree making sure he was out of Kagome's Reach.

"You two get out of that tree… Or I will go up there… and well… lets just say it will hurt even worst" Kagome Looked up the tree while preparing herself to climb.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT" They both started Climbing down "we wont tell anyone specially that man… trust us…"

"Damn you Sango…" Kagome sighed as she left for camp 'Well… Cant change the fact they know… Even if they told him he would understand…'

'What the hell is going on… who is that man? Does it have anything to do with Kagome's love life? Ermmm… I must know… Ill get it out of that monk…' Inuyasha Smirked "Hey Miroku were going to be going to that cave over there cause of this storm approaching. I Need you to help me Gather wood…" Inuyasha Knew his plan would work… if it didn't Miroku would regret it.

Kagome and Sango Packed their things and went to the Cave Inuyasha Instructed them to go. "Sango… What if Inuyasha And Miroku Is talking about it as we speak… What do you think Inuyasha Would say?"

"Ermm… Probably think the monk was lying to him. Probably going 'she cant like me like that… no she cant!" Kagome Nodded as they reached the Cave.

"Kagome Are you mad at Inuyasha?" Shippo asked while Laying on Kagome's Sleeping bag

"Of course not Shippo." Kagome sighed as Sango and her looked out the cave awaiting for the boys to return.

While Miroku And Inuyasha Scanned the forest for wood, Inuyasha Saw this as the time to ask. "SOOOO… Miroku… What is the secret you and Sango and Kagome are keeping from me… It isn't nice for you to keep secrets from friends ya know…"

"I knew that was the only reason why you made me come…"

"heh so tell me Monk" Inuyasha Persisted picking up a stick

"Not until you tell me how you feel about her"

"Her?" Inuyasha Thought about it "Oh Kagome… Well… She is nice" Miroku threw a stick at him

"you KNOW what I mean" Miroku was getting Annoyed at Inuyasha's arrogance

"Pfft… I guess I like her…" Inuyasha sighed picking up a stick 'who am I kidding I love Kagome… I just…'

"Well I cant tell you if you guess…" Miroku knew he was going to get Inuyasha to confess before they made it back to the Cave

"Alright I Think I might Love her… But how could I if I know she doesn't like me?" Inuyasha Was now sitting with his Pile of sticks next to him.

"How do you know?" Miroku Situated himself as he sat down

"All the times she has sat me…"

"Maybe she wanted you to stop being mean to Shippo and herself? Maybe it hurts her when you Call her wench…"

'I never thought about it hurting her…' Inuyasha Scoffed "Heh yeah RIGHT so tell me what's the secret?! And who is the man you wont tell?!" Inuyasha Now was impatient with the monk

"Your SO dense Inuyasha!" Miroku mentally smacked himself " Inuyasha, Kagome feels the same way about you as you do her. Your just so Dense you cant even catch on to her when she is flirting with you. EVEN when she was Staring at you! TWO FRIGGIN HOURS AND YOU STILL DIDN'T KNOW!" Miroku Was Screaming as He Started off towards the cave

'Shesh what's his problem…' Inuyasha Sighed still taking in the information… 'Kagome likes me? But… All those times she has gotten mad at me… is that why she cried… I hate to see her hurt… And on my behalf its even worst… How could she love someone that hurts her so much… And now when she figures she does love me she cries… Is she worried about what I think? Why would It matter… Man I am dense… Miroku looked like he was going mad… It was hilarious! Wait til Kag… Heh… Probably not up for conversation. That Monk is probably up there telling her I tricked him into telling me…' as reached the cave he heard giggles, he started to listen

"Miroku you mean…" Sango and Kagome Started laughing with no return

"Kagome you shouldn't be laughing…" Miroku Huffed as he sat the wood down "Seriously though one more moment I would of gone crackers…"

"Miroku thanks…" Kagome's voice said "Where is he anyway… I wanna tell him myself… I know he might not… feel the same way but I want him to know that no matter what my feelings are they wont go anywhere… even if his heart belongs to Kikyo… She will NOT take his life while I am here to make sure that doesn't happen. I don't give a rats ass if he promised." Kagome sounded determined…

'That was unexpected… She wont let Kikyo take my life? Is she willing to Risk her life to not let that happen…' Inuyasha Saw Kagome walk out of the cave with a smile on her face until she saw Inuyasha Standing next to the cave with a look she understood.

"I guess you heard huh?" Inuyasha nodded and looked her in the eye

"You cant be serious though… If you tried to stop Kikyo she would try and Kill you…"

"Inuyasha… I cant stop you and her from loving each other… When you Love someone you would want them to Live not die. You would want them happy not Suffer on your Behalf… That's why I would do that… If I do die in the process of letting you live I would try my best to stay and look after you. I want you to Live Inuyasha… Ever Since the day I met you and you were pinned to the tree… I wanted you to wake up and say 'Hello!'…" Kagome then Embraced Inuyasha "I love you Inuyasha… Nothing will Change that."

"…I love you too Kagome" He tightened the Embrace… He didn't want her to move… He didn't want to move… he wanted to be like that forever.

They continued to embrace each other until it started showing signs of the up coming storm. Inuyasha broke the embrace walking Kagome into the Cave.

"Were back… Getting pretty bad out there" Kagome Started to make the group some food.

"How long do you think We will be here?" Miroku Inched himself Closer to Sango trying not to be detected.

"I am guessing… Two or three days…" Inuyasha Looked out the Cave. Winter was approaching more quickly then ever. A blizzard was coming towards the group with no signs of stopping.

"I don't… think I have enough food and--" Kagome dug through her bag looking for food.

"I'll get us something from the forest and we will melt the snow… If we run out…" Inuyasha Was patting himself on the back because of the speechless group. "well… I'll be over here if you need me…" Inuyasha Went deeper into the cave but not letting the entrance out of sight. Kagome was staring out at the newly white ground.

Kagome sighed "So beautiful out there… enchanting just to look at it…" she shivered at the Wind blowing in and pulled out a blanket to wrap up in. Suddenly a loud smack was heard and Sango went farther into the cave. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back out dazzled by the way the ground sparkled.

'Wonder what she is looking at its just snow… she looks like she has never seen it before, she has though…' Inuyasha sat up and walked to where Kagome was sitting "What's out there?"

"Nothing much… Why its beautiful… At home you would never of seen anything like this if you even tried… you would have cars and Buildings everywhere…" Kagome took a deep breath "Anything bugging you Inuyasha… you look confused"

"I'm fine… A little confused by why your so dazzled by it… We saw snow once before but you act as though this is your first time" Inuyasha Looked at Kagome then back out of the cave

"Well its hard to take in… Five hundred years from now the world will be covered in Corporations and Industries" Kagome turned and smiled a smile at Inuyasha "just imagine in a thousand years from now…" Kagome Sighed and Leaned against the wall of the cave

Inuyasha Sat back down from where he was before, watching Kagome slip away into a peaceful sleep. He didn't like Kagome sleeping by the entrance of the cave so he went up to her and picked her up taking her near where he was sitting. He sat down next to Kagome and Fell asleep watching over her.

The next morning Kagome woke up next to Inuyasha who was already awake "Morning Inuyasha…" Kagome Yawned and Stretched

"Morning… How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome started to look out the cave

"Well… Besides the fact that sleeping on the ground hurts I'm fine… You?" Kagome sat back down beside him

"I am fine… Bored like hell…" Inuyasha moved so he could see Kagome "what do you wanna do?"

"Uh… I don't know… not much we can do… still very early… sun hasn't even come up…Everyone is asleep and they look so happy" Kagome smiled "what do you wanna do?"

Inuyasha Thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything so Kagome opened a notebook and started to Scribble stuff onto a Pad of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Writing…" As soon as Kagome had finished she smiled "There we go 'Note to self be nice to Inuyasha and not sat him for a week unless he hurts Shippo' What do you think?"

"I cant hurt Shippo?" Inuyasha Frowned but knew that's the only reason he ever does get sat most of the time "Alright…"

"You have to be nice to me in return. No calling me names" Kagome Smiled "if you do its 10 sats… Got it?"

'Uh oh… 10...' "Alright…" Inuyasha looked worried and frightened for a second then went back to himself.


	2. Explorartion

Finally the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! :)

* * *

"Well Uh… Do you know how? You can draw if you don't… Or sometime I Could teach you…" Kagome gave him the paper and a pencil  
  
"…I can draw…" Feeling embarrassed 'EEP maybe she wont like me since I cant write! OH no… What am I going to do… She is so Educated and I cant even spell…' Kagome saw him tense up and put a hand on his shoulder  
  
"It's alright Inuyasha… I don't care that you cant write… I'll even teach you sometime how's that? Once we take care of Naraku and get the Jewel I will make it my next mission" Inuyasha relaxed and started drawing "Well I'll go and see how bad it is… maybe we will get out of here in no time"  
  
'I doubt it… Its still snowing… maybe if they weren't humans we could… No this storm will be here for awhile…' Inuyasha looked at Kagome 'Well At least she cant go home… She wanted to be back home by tomorrow… this is a three day storm… So, she is stuck being with me… not like it's a bad thing…'  
  
"Let me see what your drawing…" Kagome sat next to him  
  
"Uh… Its no good… I just--"  
  
"Come on im sure it aint that bad!" Kagome took the paper from him and ran by the fire so Inuyasha couldn't take it from her 'Hey! It isn't bad… For Inuyasha… I like it… maybe he will let me keep it…' Kagome turned to a red faced Inuyasha  
  
"Please keep all insults to yourself Kagome…"  
  
"Inuyasha… Do you mind if…" Kagome looked at the paper, "Do you mind if I keep it? I mean if you have no use for it…"  
  
'WHAT? She likes it! WOO HOO! Did I Impress her? Awesome…' Inuyasha Coughs "Uh… What are you gonna give me for it?"  
  
"I see… Well… I could Give you a Kiss--"  
  
"uh…ummm…uh…" Inuyasha was Dazed. Even his mind was blank  
  
"Are you okay Inuyasha? So would you like a kiss for it?" Kagome looked at him then realized something '…I… no… I … um… maybe he would prefer… I could ask him…'  
  
"….." Inuyasha was staring at the ground 'What do I do…'  
  
"Um… Well Inuyasha… You got a choice… I could give you a kiss on the cheek or perhaps you would like this chocolate candy that is called a Kiss…" Kagome's Face could not be any redder.  
  
'OH… Which one… I think I'll choose a kiss on the cheek… I mean… That is way better than chocolate… right?…' Inuyasha looked at kagome 'Here goes' "How about a Kiss on the cheek? If you want…"  
  
'Oh my… He picked me kissing him rather than Chocolate' Kagome smiled at him 'maybe this means a good thing may happen…' kagome went up to Inuyasha. She grabbed his hand but instead of kissing him on the cheek, she kissed him on the lips.  
  
'Mmmmm…' "mmmmm" Was all Inuyasha could say. Even after Kagome Went to the front of the cave feeling as though he wont accept it "Hey The 'Mmm' Feelings gone…" 'Did it really happen…' Inuyasha licked his lip 'Yep it did…' He heard Kagome Chuckle  
  
"Hey Inuyasha… Would you like to see some of my drawings?" Kagome made her way to her bag  
  
"Yeah, I would Love to see them" Inuyasha Sat next to her 'She can draw?'  
  
"They aren't master pieces Just some of the many things I do when im bored here… Mainly when I'm waiting for your slow butt… I like this one" Kagome Pointed to a picture she drew of Inuyasha  
  
"these aren't bad… I like this one though" He pointed to the one Kagome was in a tower and at the bottom Was Inuyasha Beating up Koga. Their Horses were behind a tree  
  
"Yeah I was thinking of Fairy Tales when I did that one… You know when Prince Charming Comes to a princess' Rescue when she is Locked away in a tower… Not saying I am a princess or anything though…" Kagome Giggled  
  
"Oh but you are…" Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheek 'I could easily get used to this… Heh heh…'  
  
'WOOOO I hit the Jackpot!' Kagome Blushed 'Calm down' "Uh… Thanks…" She Leaned against the cave wall.  
  
After Miroku and Sango woke up, none of them could think of anything to do. Kagome was playing games with Shippo, Sango was lecturing Miroku, Inuyasha was watching Kagome 'I AM SO BORED' Inuyasha Sighed and rolled on his back 'What is there to do in this damn Cave that-- EXPLORATION! Sango is busy and the Monk as well… Shippo, no I don't want him coming…' He eyed the only one left 'Kagome then… but how to get Her away…'  
  
"Kagome I'm Done losing… I think I'll go draw in your book thing" Shippo Sighed and walked over to do what he planned to do awhile ago  
  
"Oh yeah I'm good…" Kagome sat up "Now what…"  
  
"Psssst Kagome… Come back here!" Inuyasha whispered into the darkness of the cave  
  
"You guys im going to go… Change clothes… Just going to make me a torch I'll be back later… I might look around back there also…" Kagome Took her torch and looked at the group  
  
"Alright Kagome-chan! Just be careful… I don't know where Inuyasha went to but I know he doesn't want you in trouble… Don't go too far!" Sango stated "I'll come if yo--"  
  
"No, Im alright… You keep lecturing that lecher for us…" Kagome made her way into the cave. As soon as she was out of the view of the others Inuyasha Appeared out of no where "EEP!" Kagome screeched  
  
"OW! Damn It Kagome! It's me!" Inuyasha Rubbed his head  
  
"Sorry… So what did you want me out here for?" Kagome forced him to hole the torch for her  
  
"Well I was bored… And the only thing I could think of doing is exploring this cave… and I didn't want to do it alone… so I was going to take one of you! I wasn't taking Shippo and Sango and Miroku was busy…" Inuyasha gave a smirk "so what was left was your weak self"  
  
"I'll Show you weak Inuyasha!" Kagome lifts her leg and stomps his foot then, as he hops around holding his foot, she maneuvers behind him and pushes him over  
  
"KAGOME!! You could of just sat me! Owie!!!" Inuyasha Held his foot. It Didn't hurt him it was just the surprise of Kagome doing such a thing  
  
"Well… That was WAY more fun!" Kagome giggled as she helped him up  
  
"Your going to get it!" inuyasha Glared  
  
"By who? You? Ooooh Im scared!" Kagome went up to him and pecked him on the cheek  
  
"Next… Time…. You do that… Your going down…" inuyasha Looked at Kagome who was smiling. 'ugh she so adorable…'  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? You think something is wrong when I play around? Am I always that mature?" Kagome leaned against the wall  
  
" No, I have seen you play with Shippo and Village Kids but did you once play around like that with me?" Inuyasha Faked hurt "Noooo"  
  
"Im sorry… Next time I will I Promise!" Kagome Looked at the ground "unless you don't like it… I mean… You are Inuyasha…"Kagome Kicked Dirt to the side  
  
"No I would like to play with you sometime…" Inuyasha blushed 'Get out you nasty thoughts I meant… ICK' Inuyasha started to look up "not meaning to sound nasty…."  
  
"Really?" Kagome tried to act disappointed  
  
"YOU WANT THAT?!" Inuyasha Couldn't believe what he saw… She wanted do stuff with him?!  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha Im just Joking! Maybe we shouldn't 'play' around I mean you obviously may take my game of cops and robbers seriously…" Kagome nudged him  
  
"Cops and robbers? What is that? Can you show me?" Inuyasha asked until Kagome shook her head and grabbed his arm "Alright" Back at camp they went to their packs. Sango and Miroku were already asleep, though Miroku was unconscious and shippo was asleep as well

* * *

thats the end of this chapt. well i'll try to update sooner! :( sorry


	3. Cops, Koga, and Kikyo?

Sorry for the longest wait ever i will update as soon as possible thanks Review! R&R

* * *

"Cops and robbers? What is that? Can you show me?" Inuyasha asked until Kagome shook her head and grabbed his arm "Alright" Back at camp they went to their packs. Sango and Miroku were already asleep, though Miroku was unconscious and Shippo was asleep as well. Kagome went to her bag and got fake handcuffs so that if she lost the key it will be easier to get out of! Kagome smiled to her Shippo and took Inuyasha hand and went to the back of the cave so they can play Cops and Robbers.  
  
"Okay, first you need to know who are the robber and the cop. So I will be the Cop and you will be the robber." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha to agree.  
  
"So you mean I am going to be the bad guy?"  
  
"Yeah if you put it that way"  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha was trying to contranstrate on what she was saying.  
  
"Okay now you try to get away from me so I don't put you in jail!  
  
"Umm.. Okay" Inuyasha starts running.  
  
"Hey, You know I can't run as fast as you can so no Youkai Speed you have, or you cheat!" Kagome said with a mad face on her face.  
  
"Okay..." Inuyasha said not want Kagome to get mad.  
  
"Okay now go"  
  
Inuyasha starts slow running to stay away from Kagome but instantly she pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha!" Kagome said with a proud face on her face!  
  
"..." Inuyasha said with a sad face on until he realized what position they are in.  
  
Kagome jumped off of him and really felt tired of playing, she went back to her sleeping friends and got her sleeping bag out and cuddled up in it. Inuyasha was just walking back think of what happened.  
  
Inuyasha's Thought  
'I think she noticed what position she was in probably that's why she got off so quickly... I...' End of the thought  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep to not finish his thought. His mind keeps going to that place. Does Kagome really love him? The questions that he will never find out will be unanswered. When Inuyasha woke no one was up so he decided to just look after Kagome while she sleeps.  
  
"No, I am sorry..." Kagome said in her sleep  
  
Inuyasha wondered what she would be dreaming about. So he just stayed there still watching over her. Almost every 5 minutes he will be looking out of the cave hoping the snow would stop.  
  
"I... can't do algebra" Kagome dreaming about math class.  
  
Inuyasha watched her in amazed look. all of a sudden she awoke and Inuyasha looked away from her. Kagome got up and walked to her bag and got out Ramen. She cooked some for Inuyasha and he was happy he didn't have to ask. When the ramen was done she handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"What about you?" Inuyasha ask Slurping down the Ramen Noodles.  
  
"I am not hungry right now, thanks for asking." Kagome said in a caring voice. She was just happy that he asked her if she was hungry.  
  
When all the others woke up they looked out of the cave of boredom and noticed that the snow was almost gone. Shippo woke up and jumped in Kagome's lap hugging her in a death hug.  
  
"Maybe we should go we stayed here in this cave for three days." Inuyasha said hoping that they would agree to what he said.  
  
"yeah Inuyasha is right this cave is boring." Kagome said catching everyone's attention. '  
  
So they all got up and put everything away that they had. Ready to go they all left the cave. Kagome felt something different like a jewel shard. 'a shard towards the left'  
  
"Inuyasha a Shard to the Left of us!" Kagome said while Inuyasha jumped in front of her, for her to get on his back. She got on his back and they left to go to the Jewel Shard.  
  
They entered a clearing and there was nothing there.  
  
"What are you doing here you whinny wolf?" Inuyasha said while Kagome jumped of Inuyasha's back.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question mutt face" Koga said before he saw Kagome. "Hello Kagome..." Koga said before he was cut off by Inuyasha  
  
"Stay away from her Wolf" Inuyasha Said transforming the tetsusaiga and pointing it towards Koga.  
  
"Dog Turd I do not wish to fight you" Koga said walking to Kagome "Anyways Kagome is my woman not yours."  
  
"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha said running towards the wolf.  
  
"SIT" Kagome said slamming Inuyasha in the ground with that powerful command.  
  
"Damn it would you stop it!" Inuyasha said  
  
"no SIT" Kagome said stopping h him from reaching Koga.  
  
"Bye Kagome see you soon" Koga said  
  
Kagome waved to Koga and walked to help the unconscious Inuyasha up. They were walking back and Forth when Inuyasha woke up on the ground.  
  
"Hey why the hell did you do that for Kagome" Inuyasha said hoping she heard him  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo came and took her!" Sango said to Inuyasha Before His eyes turned a different color.  
  
"Kikyo" softly he whispered so no one could he him. The he ran off towards Kagome's scent.  
  
Kagome was there unconcious on the ground with blood all of over her. Inuyasha was Shocked when he failed to protect her.  
  
"Kikyo WHY?" Inuyasha looking at Kagome Hurt.  
  
"Because she just gets in the way of us and she may not interfere!" Kikyo said staring at Inuyasha!  
  
"Ki... kyo" Kagome mumbled out before falling back down. Inuyasha seemed to catch her before she fell and hit a rock.  
  
"Kikyo Dont do this!" Inuyasha Screamed at her and she just sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha please if you fall in love with my rencarnation then i wont have anything to have." Kikyo said and Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"Kikyo please i do not love Kagome, i love you only you, and you know that" Inuyasha said while placing a kiss on her lips. They did not know Kagome was staring at them!

* * *

End of Chapter

Need to send reviews so i can update faster! .


	4. The kiss and Mom's Boyfriend Ronin

Here's another chapter I hope you like it! Well all this is being made up when I go along! Soo... Thanks to all the reviewers who sent me reviews! I keep up-dating every other day! TRY! At least! Kagome is not going to fall in love with Koga, Inuyasha is not going for Kikyo, Kagome does not die, and Inuyasha does not GO to hell... For the reviewer who sent me that! THINKS

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome got up and ran towards the bone eaters well.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to catch up with her. When he got there he grabbed he by the waist and let go.  
  
"Inuyasha, come be with me my love." Kikyo said walking up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo, I can't" Inuyasha said "its just that I promise Kagome I will protect her"  
  
"Inuyasha... I thought..." Kikyo said staring evilly at Kagome. "DIE KAGOME FOR STEALING MY LOVE!"  
Inuyasha tried to stop her but could. Kagome took one of her arrows out and when Kikyo was running towards her she ran straight into the arrow. Kikyo fell down on Inuyasha's foot and blood was going everywhere...  
  
"Kagome, what have you done?" Inuyasha tried to pick her up but she just fell back down.  
  
"Inu... Yasha" Kagome said "I'm sorry"  
  
"Kagome just go home!" Inuyasha screamed at her... Kikyo was dead, his love, his one... 'Kagome... I am sorry! I need to be helping Kikyo but Kagome'  
Inuyasha though  
  
"Inuyasha, I am going now and I always wanted you to know I love..." Her word cut off when blood rushed to her mouth.  
  
"KIKYO YOU ALWAYS TRIED TO MAKE ME LOVE YOU I LOVE KAGOME" Inuyasha screamed. "Kikyo I am sorry I love Kagome I never realized it until now so thanks for what you did..."  
  
WELL  
  
"Inuyasha how could you, you knew I never liked Kikyo and she always tried to take you away from me..." Kagome said in a whispery voice..  
  
"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled running youkai speed to get to the well.  
  
"Your not stopping me" Kagome said  
  
"and I don't insist to but I need to tell you something before you say sit!" Inuyasha said!  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... Lo..." Inuyasha said while making something else up "I like you hair.."  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha you never complimented me before what is up with you?"  
  
" umm.. I never told you how great you smelt." Inuyasha said while smacking his head 'Now I am going to get sat. GREAT'  
  
"Thinks Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at him in a weird gaze.  
  
"Will you please not go home?"  
  
"um.. well I am low on food and RAMEN! But I guess if you don't want RAMEN" Kagome said laughing.  
  
"Well then..." Inuyasha thinking of which to chose. 'Should I let her go home to get ramen? Or should she stay'  
"I guess you could go home and get RAMEN for me"  
  
"Okay well I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome said Sitting on the edge of well. "Inuyasha I'm sorry for what happened with Kikyo but it was for a good cause."  
  
"hey Kagome Its okay, she always tried to take me and you away from each other." Inuyasha said think of what to say next.  
  
"Umm... Well Inuyasha I been want to tell you something but I never got the chance to say it." Kagome said about to jump.  
  
"Yeah I here now tell me..." Inuyasha said wondering what she is going to say next.  
  
"umm... I... Love...." Kagome got cut of but Inuyasha's kiss. Kagome broke the kiss "you..."  
  
"Come back My Kagome tomorrow I'll be waiting." Inuyasha said waving her good bye  
  
"bye!" Kagome said jumping through the well  
  
Kaede's hut  
  
"I hope ye didn't get in a fight with Kagome again" Kaede said to Inuyasha.  
  
"I did at first then I mad up... Kagome killed Kikyo." Inuyasha said 'now there is one'  
  
"Ye made up for Kagome killing Kikyo." Kaede said.  
  
"yeah... I tried to tell Kagome how I felt about her but Kikyo got in the way" Inuyasha said  
  
"Did ye tell her?"  
  
"No she told me she loved me then I kissed.... SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Inuyasha said "I KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO!"  
  
"What am I trying to do?" Kaede said wishing Kagome was here to sit him.  
  
"I LOVE KAGOME!" Inuyasha said "AND I CAN ADMIT IT TO! Damn it THERE"  
  
Inuyasha Ran to the god tree to sleep.  
  
"Some lesson can never be taught." Kaede said  
  
Modern Time  
  
"I love you Inuyasha at least you feel the same for me..." Kagome said While Hearing "SIS" at the top of the well! "Souta I can't stay long I promised Inuyasha I'll be back tomorrow!" Kagome climbing the way up the well.  
  
Souta and Kagome walked in the house and there was Her mother and Grandfather with a new guy in the house.  
  
"umm... Kagome this is Ronin..." Ms. Higurashi said to Kagome.  
  
"Uh... Hi Ronin" Kagome said with a weird look at he mother. "Its nice to meet you."  
  
"HI" Ronin said waving to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome this is my... umm how do you say it..." Ms. Higurashi said  
  
"Boyfriend" Ronin said to Ms. Higurashi  
  
"Oh... umm that's weird.." Kagome said "I am really grateful my mother found someone..." "Mom can I see you in the kitchen?"  
  
"sure sweetie" Ms. Higurashi and Kagome walks to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom do you know this guy?" Kagome said  
  
"umm... yeah we... met a year or two back... I went to high school with him" Ms. Higurashi said to Kagome  
  
"Oh... Mom I love Inuyasha..."  
  
"Oh.. wow you do... that's great Kagome.."  
  
"I need Ramen, chocolate and clothes to wear..."  
  
"okay I will try my best... go in there and talk to Ronin"  
  
"Yes mother" Kagome said before sticking her tongue out at her.

* * *

That's end of chapter Thanks reviewers... I will update! 


End file.
